Vivienne Rex
Queen Vivienne Rex, formerly Vivienne Bisset, is part of the French and Swedish royal family as of her wedding to Carolus Rex. Though technically she is the queen of Sweden. She is 28 and has two beautiful children. She is one of the few supporters of her brother's rule in the nation. She is a fierce warrior and sailor, hidden underneath her beautiful exterior. She is a devote Creatite who stands firm in her moral beliefs. She dislikes luxury, much like her brother. But they do differ in some ways. Her brother, Jean-Pierre Bisset, prefers to mislead and play with his words. Vivienne is blunt and straight to the point. Commonly, this point is a blade that isn't very blunt, but you get what I mean. She wishes to help her people, even if they adore her as much as her brother. Which is to say, not at all. She wields a knife and is incredible a crossbow. Carolus Rex is currently teaching her how to fight with a sword properly. Vivienne is commonly referred to as, "Reine de fer" by her people. It translates to "Iron Queen" as the people may not like her, but they respect her skill with weapons. Story Beginning When she was young, she was supposed to learn how to act like proper royalty. But she never caught on since something else always held her attention. Fighting. Ever since she saw her two brothers learning weapons, she did too. She was able to convince Jean-Pierre to teach her what he knew. She learned how to wield a knife this way, as they were both just starting out. She was also taught unarmed combat. But she taught herself how to shoot a crossbow, quickly drawing attention when she showed raw talent in this skill. She taught Jean-Pierre and they both became really close. Before her parents died, they scorned her for her eyes. It became worse when it caused several arranged marriages to be called off. One of her biggest wishes were that her eyes would be normal. When her parents died, she became an interesting case as her brother was almost always out of the county. She and the Prime Minister basically became the government. Wedding of Ariadnh and Solomon Heniya Vivienne attended the wedding of Ariadnh and Solomon Heniya. This is where she first met Carolus. She mostly just watched on and sharpened her knife in the corner throughout the ceremony, but she did also talk with Carolus. After the wedding had concluded, they sailed to France together, growing closer across the journey. He taught Vienne some sword fighting during this trip. When they reached France, they had made plans to travel to Rome together. They stayed in a tavern for a night, where Carolus over drank, but they continued on in the morning. They started the trip to Rome, talking and joking. Trip to and from Rome During the trip to Rome, that took several weeks. On one night, they stopped a t a tavern to rest the night. They fought over who would get to sleep on the bed. Both of them wanted the other two and they eventually fell asleep on the floor together. They continued on their journey and eventually reached Roma. They stayed there and she admitted her love for Carolus. Carolus went to a tournament the next day and won. After that, they kissed. They stayed longer than they planned, which was several weeks. During that time, they also watched a chariot race. They sailed back to France and traveled up to Paris. Carolus asked for Vivienne's hand in marriage, slightly afraid that he would refuse, but Jean-Pierre said that she could make her own choices. They started planning for the wedding and sending invitations. The wedding took place the year after that. The Wedding The two get married by the bishop of Jerusalem. They stay a while with their guests who stayed after the wedding. After two months to reach Sweden, and another nine months, she gives birth to twins. A girl and boy. Morals Vivienne's morals come from his beliefs in God. She does not murder, lie, or steel. She will kill in battle, but always prays before. So that she can have favor in God. She's killed to protect her people, herself, and those close to her. Friends/Allies Carolus Rex Vivienne is very close to Carolus, deeming him one of her few friends and later, her only husband. They became close on the trip back from Ariadnh's and Solomon's wedding, where they first met. While Carolus takes time off from his rule, she accompany's him on his journeys. The two eventually fall in love and get married. The two have a good relationship supported by humor and love. Jean-Pierre Bisset Vivienne is a loyal supporter of her brother. Since they were kids, they were close. They taught each other, laughed with each other, and talked with each other. She sails with him sometimes too. She cheered him on at his coronation. They are siblings though, and they do fight and bicker occasionally. Category:Page Category:France Category:Character Category:Leader Category:Sweden Category:Queen Category:Rex